Love Sick
by Nikonplix
Summary: With a helpless Kyo in bed, Tohru makes sure to take care of him while he's feeling sick. He has a dream where Tohru makes a sudden move while he's vulnerable. And with a certain dose of medicine he's sure to feel better. Find out exactly what? R & R!


**DAMMIT I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! TESTING, PARENTS, CAUGHT UP IN A LOT OF STUFF AND DIDN'T HAVE TIME!!! Oh, when I said I would update, not all my stories will be FB, sorry! I'll keep writing though so don't leave! Also updating on Sundays. Short again but sill pretty hot! Excuse the mistakes! Please review, keep reading my stories, and thank you all for, well, reading and reviewing! Hope this gets me off the hook!**

Kyo turned over on his bed and swallowed hard. His head was burning and his stomach ached. The room was dark and damp making his temperature go up even further. _Why is it always on rainy days I feel like crap! _He tossed once more and threw down his pillow, knocking down the bottle of water he had on the counter. _Dammit! This fucking sucks, my throat is so dry, I need water… _His weak body crashed and passed out. When, suddenly he felt cold water dripping down his head. _Who the…?_

"Kyo-kun! I was worried! You seemed like you were in lot of pain!" Tohru dabbed his fore head with the towel she had wet.

"When did you-"

"I needed to give you your medicine, Hatori dropped by and brought it for you" She smiled. Rinising off the sweat and getting new water from the bowl.

"Oh, great…" Kyo hated anything bitter.

"Please take it. It'll help bring down your fever!"

"Fine" He sighed. He brought the cup to his lips and the purple drink went down his throat like acid. "Blaghh"

"You should be more concerned about your health. The faster you get better…"

"What?"

"The happier I'll be" She blushed.

"Well… It's not like I want to stay here. I cant even stand up!" He huffed.

"That's why I'm here!" She grinned. Again getting new water and gently putting it over his head.

"..Thanks…" He whispered.

"Mmhm" After a while, Kyo was finally asleep. He slept comfortable until he had a strange abrupt _dream_. A force was suddenly pushing down on his stomach. He woke up in a daze and saw a small figure sitting on him. When he finally realized who it was, Tohru looked down on him with wanting eyes.

"To-Toh-Tohru! What are you-"

"Kyo. I…I…please…"

"Wh-"

"Touch me…" She grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast, without hesitation his hand suddenly took grasp of it.

"I..I…I" Kyo said crazed. She made his hand rub against it and took hold of his other bringing it to the other side of her breast. For a small girl, he never noticed the size of her chest. Perfectly round. She continued to lead his hands down her waist and legs.

"Kyo…" She breathed. Out of nowhere she began panting. He began feeling sweaty again, swallowing the saliva filling his mouth. She was wearing her nightgown and threw it off. Her lacy undergarments were exposed and her body looked even sexier. Going back up her waist, his hands went under her bra and played with her boobs. He couldn't control what he was doing, he felt he was taking _advantage_ of _her_.

"Mmm" She moaned. With a quick movement she took off her bra and stood over him, his back against the wall. She bent over and at the same time slide down her panties, throwing them across the room.

"Ho-Hold on…" Kyo stuttered. She ignored him and put her hands to herself, coming down outside of her vagina. She stopped and stood away from the blanket, that was over him, and tossed it aside. She knelt down and layed on top, slowly grinded into his pelvis.

"Wha-Wha-aaa…aaaa" He breathed. He felt something stirring down his boxers. She put her hands on his shoulders and continued to rub against him. Moaning every time she banged. Suddenly stopping she got up a little and look down at his boxers. A big hill was erupted from under there. He swallowed hard again, anticipating what was going to happen.

"Oh…Kyo…" She leaned over and begin kissing his lips, playing with his tongue. He hands got up again and went over her ass, squeezing with pleasure. She grabbed his waist and pulled over his shirt, then coming down to his waist and sliding down his boxers. She stared at his boner which reached up towards her.

"Um…To-Tohru" He croaked.

"Shhhh…" She bent over and held his dick , slowly sliding it between her hand. She thrust it harder and harder going faster every second. Kyo felt like he was going to burst any moment.

"Ahhhh…." He groaned. The cum shot out everywhere, his stomach, the bed, and all over her body.

"Mmm…" She licked her fingers. Looking down to see that his dick was still in the air she got down again and slid her body on top of his. Everything felt hot and slimy as the liquid rolled down the sides. He couldn't take it any more, he wanted to go inside of her…

"Haahaaa.." She huffed. Sweat slid of her face and she pushed her hair back. Kyo gulped. He tried getting up but fell back on the bed.

"Tsk…tsk…" She smiled and sat over his dick. She let it rub over her hole and could see he's eyes begging. Wanting so bad to get in. Instead she stuck her fingers inside herself and quickly moved in and out. Her tensed and innocent face made him go wild.

"Oh…Kyoo…" She moaned. He saw as she reached the top of her orgasm, the juice flowing down her hole.

"Ohhh…." She huffed and smiled slowly getting off of him. A hand held her tight as she was going to step of the bed.

"Come here" Kyo growled. He got up and tossed her under him looking at her face. Those innocent eyes… He slammed his lips into hers and rolled his tongue in her mouth, quickly going down her neck and around her boobs, sucking madly into both.

"Ohhh…." She shuddered with delight. He stopped and spread her legs looking at her face again. The approving eyes let him continue and inserted his cock into her.

"Yeahhhh…." She moaned. She held on to the sheets as he banged into her.

"Ahhhhh" She yelled. He lifted her leg as he stood on his knees making as much pleasure for her as possible.

"KYOOO! OHHH! KYOOOO!" She screamed. The bed shook hard as he crashed into her. With a final shove he ejaculated, filling her with his cum, just as she did.

"Ahhhhhh" He groaned. He fell over with exhaustion and in a matter of seconds felt like he was going to faint. Before he shut his eyes, he saw Tohru lean over and smile.

The sun shined on Kyo's face and he squinted holding his head.

"What….What a dream." He sighed with a smile. Just then he felt a slight breeze down his waist. His body was dry and sticky.

"Wha-What the" He looked confused at his dick, when suddenly, felt a presence next to him. Tohru was silently sleeping, naked, on his side.


End file.
